The Father's Day Gift
by UPlover
Summary: What is Russell to get Carl for Father's Day?
1. Chapter 1

'Remember Father's Day is coming!'  
'Father's Day is Saturday!'  
"Father's Day is a' comin'!'  
Signs about Father's Day were up al around the school as Russell walked through the halls of the school. This Father's Day was to be special in his mind because this was the first time Carl was ever a father.  
"What do you think I should get Mr. Fredricksen?" Russell asked Emily as they sat down in class. "How about a card? That's what my Mom and I usually get my Daddy."  
"A card isn't enough. Maybe I could make one!"  
Kevin laughed. "That's all you can think of getting for your old man?"  
Russell sighed. "What do you know Kevin?"  
"He's your ADOPTED father. Not your real father."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Russell asked.  
"Father's Day means to get gifts for your REAL father's not your fake father. You'll just embarrass him when you show up with a gift because all you are to him is a boy he's looking after until he dies."  
"Go away Kevin!" Russell yelled as his cheeks flushed. Kevin looked as if he was going to say something else until Mrs. Carmody walked into the room. "Don't listen to him Russell. I'm sure that whatever you make for Mr. Fredricksen he'll love it." Emily said.  
"Thanks Em.'"  
Russell sat in his desk thinking in his mind about what he should get for Carl. It needed to be something special so he knows that he cares about him.

"What do you think we should do this Sunday Carl?" Rosemary asked as they ate dinner that night. Russell looked to Carl, hoping that he'd want to go some place special or have any gift idea's.  
"We could go out for dinner Sunday night." Carl suggested. "Do you want to go to Fenton's after?" Russell asked.  
"Sure, that sounds alright. Unless you let me win at the car game this time I'll have a good time." They all laughed.  
Russell waited to see if he wanted anything but nothing else came up about Sunday. What was a good gift to get for Carl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brandon can you read this?" Russell asked during an art period in class the next day.  
"'To the best adopted daddy in the whole world. I love you so much and I will never stop. Here is a badge I made that you can wear.'"  
Russell showed him the badge which was made out from paper machete. Written was 'Best Adopted Daddy.'  
"That's nice Russell, I'm sure he's going to love that."  
Russell smiled seeing what Carl's face would look like when he opened this up on Sunday. He'd get a great big loving hug from his adopted Daddy. Maybe they'd even go out for ice cream on Sunday.  
Kevin and Lucas walked down the aisle. Russell heard them snickering after they walked passed his desk. "Is that what you think about your Daddy, Fredricksen?" Lucas asked. "With that 'gift' he'll think you don't even care about him."  
Russell cared deeply about Carl and wanted him to be happy every minute of the day. Would Carl be happy if he gave this gift to him? What if he hated it and ripped it all up?  
"I know that Mr. Fredricksen will like it Russell. If I was him I would be so overjoyed." Emily said to Russell when she saw her friend looking at his piece of work. "I know he will be. Is it enough to show that he knows I love him?"  
"Russell you've never listened to Kevin before so why are you listening to him now when you know he's wrong?" Brandon asked. "I know he's wrong, it's just that, I want Mr. Fredricksen to be happy. I don't want him to think I don't care about him."  
"He knows you care Russell. Just thinking about him is enough to say you love him." Emily said.  
Art ended and Russell packed the items away into his backpack. Would he really love them?


	3. Chapter 3

Russell made a heart out of clay the next day in art class and the teacher made it into glass through a machine. He wrapped it up and stuck it into his back pack. He couldn't wait to see the look on Carl's face when he gave it to him on Sunday.  
He went home and put the heart up on his shelf where he put his card and badge. Carl never looked in his closet so he'd never find them.  
After he had a bath he peaked behind the wall to see Carl reading a book. He ran up to him and jumped on the couch snuggling Carl.  
"Time for bed!" Russell yelled.  
"So it is."  
Carl tucked Russell into bed. "Are you planning to do anything special on Sunday?" Russell asked. "Other than going out for dinner, nothing much. Why?"  
"Do you want anything special?" Russell asked.  
"Nothing special really. Just dinner." he said tucking him into bed. "Are you sure you don't want anything? It's a very special day that you've never..."  
"I know it's my first father's day Russell. I'm just happy to be a father, that's all."  
Russell's smile faded a bit. "Oh okay."  
"'Night honey." Carl kissed him good night and turned his light out.  
Russell once again had back thought on his gift. Would Carl love the gifts or was it too much? He spent so much time on each of his gifts that he didn't know what to do.  
Should he throw them away?


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Russell we're going to be late." Carl said as Russell walked back to his room to get his gifts.  
Russell couldn't wait to see the look on Carl's face when he handed him the gifts. He was going to love them!  
He opened his closet door.  
The heart came smashing to the floor and broke into three pieces.  
Tears fell from his eyes as he reached down to pick it up. His heart felt as if it just broke. How could this happen? He was just about to give Carl his present and it had to break.  
Maybe he could fix it!  
He tapes the three pieces together.  
Russell looked at the heart. It was awful! He couldn't give it to Mr. Fredricksen now. Carl would throw it the floor and stomp on it when he saw how terrible it was.  
"Russell where are you? We have to go!" Carl called out.  
He threw the heart into his wastebasket along with the card and the badge taped inside. He couldn't give any of this to Carl. It wasn't enough to show him that he loved Carl.  
"Where were you Russell?' Carl asked once they finally got into the restaurant. "Just in my room. I was... nothing." Russell didn't know what to make up. "Is something wrong Russell?" Carl asked noticing a left over tear on Russell's cheek.  
"I'm fine." Russell said.  
The dinner went well as they each got their favorite meals and talked a lot. They laughed a lot that night. Russell actually forgot about the shattered gifts and joked and laughed with Carl. They must have been the loudest ones in the restaurant that night. And then after they went to Fenton's and played the best car game after where Carl won. Russell wished the day would never end by the time they were finished and had to go back home. Although he always had to hold Carl's hand while crossing the street he affectionately held it tightly and didn't let go until they were inside the house.


	5. Chapter 5

It was time for bed later that night and Russell didn't fight with Carl this time not wanting to ruin his special day.  
He eyes the heart in his waste basket and took it out. Carl would have loved all this if the heart didn't break. The day was his present and he'd treasure it forever.  
"What's that?"  
Russell turned and saw Carl standing in the doorway. "Nothing." He said trying to hold it behind his back. "No really what is it?" Carl reached behind his back and took the heart. Russell watched as his face turned to happiness.  
"Russell, did you make me this by yourself? This is so nice!"  
"You mean, you like it?" Russell asked.  
"Like it, I love it!" Carl said putting it down and bending down to hug the little boy. "But it broke, you still love it after it broke?" he asked. "Russell, just thinking about me it so sweet!"  
Russell pulled the other things out from his waste basket and gave them to Carl. Next thing he knew he was in Carl's arms. "I didn't think you were going to like them Mr. Fredricksen. Do you really like them?"  
"Yes Russell. And when I said I was happy to be a father it's because of you. You're my gift Russell. I could never be a father without you. Adopting you was the best decision I ever made in my life. I love you so much."  
Russell tightly hugged his father back. "I love you too Mr. Fredricksen."  
Carl placed the heart and card on the mantle and wore his badge on his coat forever.


End file.
